Expressways in Timothy North
Expressways *E1: North-South Expressway *E2: Marina Coastal Expressway *E3: Western Expressway *E5: Skyfall Expressway *E6: SMART Tunnel *E7: East Coast Expressway *E8: Central Expressway History Features There are no traffic lights on the expressways. At an interchange with another road, an expressway is connected to it via slip roads. This allows traffic to change routes without having to stop or slow down. Due to the need to conserve space in land-scarce Singapore, there are no cloverleaf interchanges on the entire island. Instead, traffic efficiency and land space are maximized by having traffic lights on terrestrial roads, as well as the usage of interchanges such as stack interchanges. The most common forms of highway-road or highway-highway intersections are single-point urban, diamond, and trumpet interchanges. The road surface is asphalt, unlike normal roads which may have concrete surfaces. The lanes are separated with white dashed lines, while unbroken white lines are used to mark the edges of the median and shoulder. The shoulder is reserved for stops due to breakdowns and emergencies, and motorists are prohibited by law from travelling on it. Lanes are numbered from right to left, with lane 1 being the closest to the median. Crash barriers, cat's eyes and rumble strips are also used to ensure road safety. There are signs marking the start and end of an expressway at its entry and exit points respectively. The expressways are also assigned route codes consisting three letters that form their respective initials, making the Singaporean expressway network as the only highway system with route coding system in Singapore. The Expressway Monitoring and Advisory System is used on all the expressways—cameras are used for live monitoring of expressway conditions, and LED signboards display information messages, such as warnings of any disruptions to the normal flow of traffic, as well as estimated travel times. The longest expressway, the Pan Island Expressway, is only long and therefore has no rest areas. All our expressways accepts Touch n' Go, Timothy North Card and SmartTAG only. Cash payment is not accepted. The introduction of upgraded EMAS signboards in Timothy North’s expressways since 2013. Safety The default speed limit and National Speed Limits on Timothy North expressways is 90 km/h (56 mph), although the exception is 110 km/h for North-South Expressway and Western Expressway, but in certain areas a lower speed limit such as 80 km/h (50 mph) or 70 km/h (43 mph) is applied, especially in large urban areas, tunnels, heavy traffic and crosswinds. The East Coast Expressway, North-South Expressway and Western Expressway all must have their speed limits gazetted by the Parliament before they can have 110km/h speed limit as of now. Skyfall Expressway all must have their speed limits gazetted by the Parliament before they can have 100km/h as of now. Speed traps are also deployed in many expressways. Automated Enforcement System The Automated Enforcement System (AES) is the road safety enforcement system to monitor all roads in Timothy North, effective from 15 July 2013. Type *Speed light camera *Camera at accident area/Dangerous corner *Red light camera to determine limited speed